I Know What You Did Last Winter
by rosezlvr
Summary: Plagued by the events that happened over six months prior, Elsa can't comprehend why Anna, a feisty redhead, who she barely had a normal conversation with, is so adamant on proving Elsa's innocence when she is arrested for a murder in a different city. College AU. Eventual Elsanna. Rated M as of Ch 4.
1. Summer Struck

Anna stared, her teal eyes wide and mouth agape, as she watched her new teammate flex her arm muscles in an attempt to tuck a strand of loose platinum blonde hair into her swim cap. Her swim suit fit snugly, emphasizing her muscular back and flat stomach. Her arctic blue eyes reflected the surface of the pool water, and her long eyelashes fluttered against her alabaster cheeks. She dove into the pool gracefully, leaving Anna breathless.

Anna turned to her best friend Kristoff, who was apply sunscreen to his sun kissed skin. She repeatedly poked him on his lower back, near his ribs, where she knew he was ticklish. He jerked, mouth pressed together in a firm line in order to keep from squealing, and grabbed her hand mid poke.

"What is it that's so important that you have to interrupt my skin ritual?" He asked her, and she gigged at him.

"It's super duper important Kristoffer!" She replied, and he rolled his eyes. He squirted a large dot of sunscreen into his hands, and slathered it over his neck and shoulders.

"Don't call me that."

"Yeah, but-"

"Anna I'm not getting the new girl's number for you."

Anna hesitated, her head to the side. Her twin copper plaits swung as she did so. Then, she squinted, crossed her arms, and upturned her nose.

"First of all, that wasn't even what I was going to ask."

Kristoff grinned at her. "Then what was it?"

"Well, uh-"

"Ladies! Practice starts at 3:00! It is now 3:01, and only the new girl is the pool!" Coach Oaken shouted until his throat ran dry, and he hastily took a swig of water.

Despite his large size and bright blue eyes, Coach Oaken was actually the devil in a speedo. Yep, you heard it right. Anna had the honor of watching her not so fit swim coach strut his stuff in a barely there speedo.

Anna turned back to Kristoff tugging a swim cap over his head. He started to trudge over to the deep end. "Best get a move on, feisty pants!" He yelled over his shoulder, and Anna stuck her tongue out at his back.

After warm up, Coach Oaken had the new girl clamber out of the pool while the rest of the girls treaded water with their hands up.

The new girl wrapped her arms around herself, her arctic blue eyes wide and cynical. Droplets of water clung to her skin and she stared straight ahead. Coach Oaken cleared his throat, and clapped a hand on her shoulder. Anna noticed how she shrank back from the contact.

"Now, ladies, I want you all to give a warm welcome to Elsa. She's from...where did you say you were from again?"

Elsa merely turned her head in his general direction, not meeting his eyes. "Burgess."

"Where's that? I've never heard of that place," Anna piped up, and for the first time Elsa's eyes snapped to hers. They were cold and hard. Anna recoiled, surprised by the intensity of Elsa's stare.

"I've been there before. Cozy and small, just the way I like it," Oaken grinned, and Meg, one of the smartasses on the team, whispered in Anna's ear.

"Just the way he likes it; Cozy and _small." _Her breath left goose bumps down Anna's neck and she shivered.

"Anything you'd like to share with the rest of the team Meg?" Oaken asked, and Meg shook her head, pursing her lips. Oaken stared at her for a few seconds, then the whistle was in mouth and blaring through Anna's eardrums.

"Alright, then. 10 x 50's on the 50, and then passing. No walls!"

When Anna finished, out of breath and dizzy, she noticed Oaken talking to Elsa. She still had her arms across her torso. Oaken looked up, and beckoned Anna forward. She awkwardly climbed out of the pool, standing next to Elsa. She noticed out of the corner of her eye how Elsa discreetly put more distance between the two of them.

"Alright girls," Oaken started. "Elsa, this is Anna. Anna, this is Elsa. You two are going to be my goalies for this year."

Anna's eyes widened in horror. "Coach! You know how badly I suck at blocking balls that come towards my face!" She spluttered, and Oaken raised an eyebrow. He glanced over at Elsa, who was staring into the sun. He sighed, and ran a hand through his mass of curly hair.

"Anna, I'm not just going to throw you out into a game. It'll take some time before you're ready, and it's only the beginning of the season. School isn't even in yet. Don't panic. Elsa hasn't been a goalie before, either."

Anna glanced at her, and she had her hands behind her back. Whispy white hairs stuck to the base of her neck. Oaken clapped his hands, making Anna jump, and gave each of the girls a chair.

"I want you two to try distance passing. Then, I want you to eggbeater with your chairs, 3 x 50's."

"What the f-" Anna started to say, but clamped her mouth shut as the boys' coach came over to talk to Oaken. Anna sighed in defeat, and grabbed a ball from the basket and hopped back into the water, which had grown cold. She swam about ten feet from Elsa, and put her hand over her eyes.

Maybe facing the sun wasn't such a good idea.

"Are you ready, Elsa?" She yelled, and she could have sworn she saw Elsa's head nod. Anna brought back the ball and hurled it at Elsa with all her strength. Anna didn't realize that Elsa wasn't ready until the ball collided with her face, knocking her head sharply to the left. Anna gasped, and swam as fast as she could to Elsa, who was holding onto the wall and had a hand covering her nose.

"Oh my god, Elsa, I'm so sorry! I can't really see, because the sun was in my eyes, and I thought you were ready, but then you weren't, and now-" She raised a hand, and Anna immediately shut up. She removed her hand from her nose, and Anna winced as she noticed a slight bruise forming. Blood trickled from her nose and onto her chin. Elsa climbed out of the pool, still holding her nose, and walked calmly to the restrooms.

Rapunzel, one of Anna's cousins, swam over to her, her long blonde hair in a restricting swim cap. "Sweet damn, Anna, what did you do? She looks like you killed her puppy or something," she quipped, and Anna just groaned and floated on her back to stare up at the clouds.

"I hurled a ball at her face. Her first day and she already has a broken nose," Anna sighed. Rapunzel shoved her ball underneath her arms and kicked around Anna in a circle.

"You really need to control your balls, Anna," Rapunzel replied, and squealed as Anna splashed water at her face.

"I don't know, Punz, she's just...intimidating. When she sneers at me, I swear I'm looking at an Ice Queen."

Rapunzel stopped swimming, tilting her head to the side. "Ice Queen?" Anna nodded. Rapunzel furrowed her brows, and immediately turned away and towards the group of girls passing with each other. Anna saw her whisper into Meg's ear, and they both laughed.

Oh no.

When Elsa came back, Anna tried apologizing again, but Elsa shut her up with another one of her famous 'Ice Queen' stares. Instead of facing the sun as Anna had, she went in the opposite direction, so that she and Anna could both see each other and the sun was to their right.

This time, Elsa started off with the ball, and pretty soon they were passing back and forth effortlessly. Anna was beginning to grow tired from rising out of the water so fast, but Elsa looked completely fine. She wasn't even panting.

Then came the hard part. While the rest of the girls shot on the open cages, Anna and Elsa attempted to carry their chairs across the pool. Anna made it to about half way before her legs gave out and her arms collapsed. The chair slipped from her grip, knocking her in the head as it made its way to the pool floor. Anna quickly glanced around to make sure Oaken wasn't looking, and dove down deep into the thirteen feet. Her ears throbbed with pain as she went deeper, and she quickly snatched up the chair, making her way over to the wall. When she came up, Elsa had already begun her second 50.

Trying not to cry, Anna eventually managed to carry her chair across the pool. Then again for the next two 50's. When she reached the wall she tried not to viciously hurl her chair across the deck. She laid her head on the side, and turned to look at Elsa.

"Elsa, would you-"

"Girls! I need you both to put on caps. We're gonna work on blocking balls now," Oaken interrupted, but it didn't seem like Anna was going to get an answer anyway.

After choking on water from her mouth hanging open from watching Elsa block each and every goal, it was Anna's turn. Her teeth chattered as she swam into the cage. Suddenly, balls flew from all different directions, and she tried not to scream as she frantically threw her arms in front of her face.

"Anna! At least try to block a ball!" Oaken yelled, and Anna nodded. Rapunzel swam up, a smile planted on her face. She threw the ball straight at Anna's face, and Anna caught the ball with two hands.

"Good job, Anna! Rapunzel, next time, don't throw it straight to the goalie. You know better than that," Oaken barked, and Rapunzel pouted as she swam to the back of the line.

Finally, practice was over, and Anna literally dragged herself to her bag that was so far away from the pool. Once she got herself up on her two sore legs, she heard Meg and the others taunting Elsa.

"Ooh! Elsa! Taking balls to the face already, hm?"

"Don't talk to her, Aurora. She'll freeze you with her death glare."

"Her Ice Queen glare!"

Anna's head snapped up. She looked to Elsa's eyes wide, and Meg with a triumphant grin on her face. Anna's legs felt heavy as she marched up to her, and pointed a finger in her face.

"Don't talk about her like that, Meg!"

"Get that finger out of my face, Pippy Long - Stockings , before I shove it straight up your ass," Meg stared at Anna with hostility written all over her face. Then, she smiled. "Weren't you the one who came up with the 'Ice Queen' jab, Anna?"

Anna felt heat blooming in her cheeks, and in her peripheral vision, saw Elsa turn to look her way. When Anna's eyes closed in defeat, Elsa shoved her towel into her bag and stormed away.

"Elsa, wait!" She called, but Elsa kept walking, never looking back.

Anna yanked a pair of shorts over her legs and hitched her bag up over her shoulder. She grabbed the handlebars of her bike and began to chase after her, only looking over her shoulder to watch Meg high five Aurora. Anna felt disgusted for even being her friend.

Anna pedaled as fast as she could to Elsa's retreating form. Just when Anna thought she couldn't pedal any longer, she saw her head into a book store. Relieved, Anna parked her bike out front, and slipped inside the store. The smell of old paper and pumpkin spice lattes filled her nostrils, and she inhaled deeply.

She loitered in the cluttered book store, stopping to look this way and that, when she saw a flash of platinum blonde hair. Heart skipping a beat, she raced around a bookshelf, arm outstretched, mouth open in a silent shout...when she barreled into someone. She landed hard on her tailbone, and the back of her head hit the edge of a bookshelf.

"Ow...my ass.." she moaned.

"Whoops," She heard a voice say, but she kept her eyes closed as she rubbed the back of her throbbing skull. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and glanced up into very familiar arctic blue eyes. She took it to herself to stand. She wobbled slightly, and her head throbbed.

"I'm so sorry miss, I wasn't watching where I was going," He explained to her, blue eyes wide. Anna felt a sense of Deja vu rush through her, but she smiled at him.

"Oh no, it's my fault, I though I saw-"

"Jack? Is that you?" Anna heard a voice call. It was soft and quiet, with a hint of worry. The boy in front of her turned toward the voice.

"Over here, Elsa," he called, and as Elsa rounded the corner, Anna tried not to hyperventilate.

Elsa's hair was down from her bun, intricately woven into a platinum gold thick braid that reached past her elbows. Long, windswept bangs sat atop her head, and in this lighting, Anna could see the tiniest hint of freckles dusted over her nose. She wore a black collared shirt, with a green apron to match. The lettering on the apron matched the name of the bookstore.

Anna waved meekly. "Hi, Elsa." She said, and Elsa's blue eyes met hers. They were filled to the brim with anger and distrust, but as she watched, her blue eyes filled with hurt. Anna clutched her hands to her chest, waiting eagerly for a reply.

Suddenly, the lights went out. Anna yelped in surprise, and a few of the staff started shouting.

"What the hell just happened?!"

"The lights went out!

"No shit, Sherlock!"

Anna's eyes soon adjusted to the darkness, and she saw Elsa's silhouette turn and head the opposite direction, and then she disappeared. Anna dug into her backpack and pulled out her phone, tapping the flashlight app. Light illuminated around her.

She could clearly see the staff fumbling about, some digging in shelves and cabinets. She made her way to the coffee shop, and leaned over the counter.

"Um, would you guys like some help? I have a flashlight," she offered, and a head poked around the corner. Her big brown eyes crinkled as she grinned, and she adjusted the hat on her head before taking the phone from Anna's hand.

"Thanks, don't know what we'd do if you weren't here," She smiled warmly, and Anna waved her hand carelessly.

"Don't worry about it."

She disappeared into the back room, and not a minute later, the small cluttered book shop was lit up like Christmas. Customers began to find each other and resumed their reading. The girl from before came around the corner with Anna's phone in her hand.

"Would you like a cup of coffee? It's on the house," She offered, and Anna nodded quickly. Soon enough, she had a nice warm cup of coffee in her hand that smelled of mint.

Browsing the horror selection, she gently blew on her coffee when she noticed movement from her peripheral. She turned to see Jack again, hands stuffed in his pockets. He waved shyly.

"Hey, um, I don't know if I told you my name. I'm Jack," He offered his hand, and Anna put her book down to shake it. It was cold and clammy. "Apparently, you've met my sister before. I'm sorry, she's usually not so...cold towards customers."

"I'm Anna," Her eyebrows crinkled. "Your sister?"

He nodded.

The barista with the pretty brown eyes flashed through her mind. "What do you mean? She wasn't cold at all! She even gave me a free coffee," She shook the remaining contents of the cup, and hot liquid sloshed out and spilled down her arm.

She immediately dropped the cup, the coffee spilling across the carpet and onto her shoes. She tried to suppress her whimpers of pain, and felt her cheeks fill with heat from embarrassment.

Jack picked up the cup from the floor, tossing it into the nearest waste basket.

"Are you okay?" He asked, and she gave a weak mumble in reply. He smirked, and gently took her arm, leading her to the ladies' room. "Wash down your arm in there with cold water. It's good for burns."

The restroom was small, but smelled of strawberries. Her stomach churned at the smell, and she hurriedly ran her arm through the stream of water, and attempted to save her favorite shoes. She let out the air she had been holding as she burst through the door, panting heavily. She wobbled over to the nearest shelf and rested against it.

Her ears picked up the sound of silent whispering, about three isles down. It sounded like they were arguing.

"Why are you angry at me? What did I do?"

"You know what you did!"

"No, Elsa, I don't. I helped her because she burned herself with her coffee, and I ran into her earlier. What was I supposed to do? Leave her there?"

Anna's heart stuttered at the mention of her name.

"Yes!"

She heard Jack scoff. "What did she ever do to you Elsa?"

Elsa didn't respond.

"See, this is why I moved out. You're always angry at me for doing the things you don't like, but you never tell me what it is I did wrong!"

Anna moved to peek through a few books after stealthily creaking towards the voices. She saw the back of Elsa's braid, which had a snowflake clip attached. She saw Jack shake his head, eyes closed.

"No matter what she did to you, Elsa, she doesn't deserve to be treated like that," He walked out of the isle, and Anna scrambled to move out his field of vision. "Sometimes I wonder if you have a frozen heart."

Ouch. That hurt from over here. Anna watched his retreating form. She clutched her arm to her chest, and the faint smell of strawberries drifted into her nose, and she gagged.

She heard footsteps sprinting towards her, and before she could move, Elsa's face flew from behind a shelf. Anna yelped and jumped backwards, catching herself on the wall as she stumbled.

"Were you _eavesdropping_?" She sneered, blue eyes hard and cold. She was the Ice Queen again.

"W-what? No way!" Anna gulped. She wondered if looks could kill, because Elsa was shooting daggers at her. "J-just passing through."

Anna looked away quickly, eyes shifting. She looked anywhere but at Elsa.

"You're lying!" Elsa yelled loudly, and Anna shrank back from the volume of her voice.

"Elsa please, calm down. I didn't mean any harm. And from earlier, I didn't mean to call you an Ice Queen, you were just...so _cold_ towards me and you don't even know me!"

"I know you're a liar, and a insecure tactless person!" Anna's eyes widened, and filled with tears. "I understand that we have to work together for practice, but that's it! I don't want anything to do with you!"

Anna nodded, sniffling. Elsa crossed her arms and looked away, her eyes glassy. Anna spun on her heel and ran out of the store to her bike, unlocking her chain with shaking fingers. She raced down the street, fighting tears the whole way.

When she got to her room, she bit her lip so she wouldn't cry. She scratched her arms for the fifth time since she arrived to her building, and swallowed.

Her throat felt swollen, and she went into the bathroom to take aspirin for her now present headache. She looked at her reflection. Her strawberry blonde hair was tousled, her braids crooked and coming out of place. No matter how she tried, she couldn't bring her eyebrows to come back down.

As she poured a glass of water, she noticed her arm turning red and puffy. As she watched, hives began to form. She sighed, and shook the bottle into her hand.

Anna scratched absentmindedly at her neck after she swallowed her first two tablets. With a groan, she collapsed onto her bed.


	2. Can't Hold It Back Anymore

The blaring sound of her alarm clock was what woke up her up from her dreamless sleep. Aggravated and tired, Anna slammed her fist down, knocking her phone from the nightstand in the process. She swung her legs over the side of her warm bed, and attempted to stand on two feet. She stumbled across the room into her bathroom, and turned on the light to look at her reflection.

Red, blotchy hives covered her swollen hands and ran all the way up to her neck. Her teal eyes were puffy and swollen from crying herself to sleep the night before, and she sniffled. She poked and prodded at the hives on her arms, making a mental note of how the harder she poked, the more itchy and red they became.

"Well," she croaked, walking back into her bedroom to grab a fresh towel and robe. "Maybe a nice, long hot shower will help me feel better."

She nearly fell back asleep as she leaned against the shower wall, the warm spray unknotting the muscles in her back. She lathered her hair with her favorite mango shampoo and shaved her legs unwillingly. It was what she hated most about being a swimmer; She always had to keep her legs and private regions completely smooth. She learned that the hard way when she was a sophomore in high school when Meg shouted loud enough for the entire state to hear about Anna's not so smooth legs.

Anna didn't want to leave the shower. She didn't want to face the day, knowing that if she didn't hurry she was going to be late for summer school. She didn't want to go to water polo practice, first of because she felt that her skull was going to break in half. But it was mostly because of Elsa. Anna's nose burned like it did every time she felt like she was going to cry as she recalled over Elsa's cruel words.

_I don't want anything to do with you!_

She grumbled as she shut the water off, drying herself off hastily. She gobbled down a granola bar and cleaned her teeth, brushing out her mane of strawberry blonde hair and braiding it back into two pigtails. She glanced over hands, which weren't quite as swollen, but were still layered with the itchy rash.

Noting the weather outside, she tossed an olive green summer dress over her head with a yellow cardigan. She packed her book bag and grabbed her phone from the floor. When she passed by the mirror to get to the door, the part of the rash that had seeped onto her neck stood out tremendously.

Biting her lip, Anna flew back into her closet and dug out her purple furry scarf. Surely no one would notice, right? After all, there _was_ a light breeze outside.

* * *

><p>Kristoff looked at his watch for the umpteenth time in the last fifteen minutes. He was standing outside the door of the classroom, waiting for Anna to arrive so that they could endure hell together. Like Anna, he too had trouble with English his freshman year of high school, and they both signed up for summer school at a local community college.<p>

Rapunzel, dressed in high waisted shorts and a ruffled purple blouse, skipped her way over to him. Her long blonde hair flowed behind her, finally cascading down her back past her hips.

"Heya Kristoff. Where's Anna?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. Usually, she's only ten minutes late. It's fifteen past nine," He showed her his watch, and she frowned.

"I hope she's okay," She murmured, and looking out into the hallway where she usually saw Anna trotting her way down. Her green eyes narrowed as she saw a flash of green dart past a row of daises, and she cried out. "Oh my gosh, Kristoff, look!" She squealed, and bent down to pick up the tiny chameleon. It shrank back from her wide gaze and changed shades.

"Ugh, what the heck Rapunzel. Put that frog away," Kristoff chided, and she stuck out her tongue.

"At least I don't have a reindeer on my shirt." Kristoff looked down at his favorite shirt, which read "Reindeers Are Better Than People." He pointed a finger at his shirt.

"Reindeers," He replied, "are in."

"I think I'm gonna name him Pascal," She said, petting his tiny head with the tip of her index finger.

"You're gonna keep the thing?" Kristoff asked incredulously, but at that moment, they both heard the all too familiar sound of Anna's tinkling snowman keychain that hung from her bag. Then, she rounded the corner, her tan skin smooth and strong from swimming. She waved, and Rapunzel ran over to her, showing her the tiny frog - I mean _chameleon_ - and they both squealed. Kristoff rolled his eyes and headed into class, past all the rows of seats to sit next to Sven at the very top.

"Hi Sven, old buddy old pal, did ya do the homework?" He asked sheepishly, and Sven passed it over without a word. "Thanks, buddy!" Kristoff took out his pen and raced to copy the answers before the professor showed up.

Sven was Kristoff's age, but he was taller and broader than he was. He had dark, tan skin and short brown hair that brought out the color of his brown eyes that Anna said reminded her of chocolate. Although he didn't speak much, Anna and Kristoff both considered him a good friend.

Anna and Rapunzel entered the room, Rapunzel red faced from laughing, but Anna just gave reassuring smiles. Kristoff raised his eyebrows at Anna's attire; She wore a purple furry scarf around her neck, and wasn't it a little warm to be wearing a cardigan? It was nearly ninety degrees outside, nearing the beginning of September.

He decided that it could wait until later.

* * *

><p>They sat outside of The Snuggly Duckling, Rapunzel's favorite café, eating sandwiches and drinking lemonade. Anna scratches at her neck and arms as Rapunzel gives Pascal a piece of tomato off her sandwich, squealing with delight as he changes colors again. Kristoff swallows his bite of sandwich and gives Anna a look.<p>

"What?" She asks, still scratching. He reaches over and tugs on her scarf, but she keeps a tight hold onto it. "I-I'm cold."

"Cold?" He asks rather loudly, and Rapunzel looks over long enough to see Anna cast her teal eyes downward. "Bullshit, Anna. I've known you since eighth grade. What's really going on?"

"Nothing, Kristoff, really. I've just been a bit itchy lately. Yesterday, I dropped hot coffee over my arm...yeah, that's it!" Anna replied, but her fingers twitched as she rubbed her neck rather forcefully.

Kristoff raises his eyebrows. "You spilt coffee on yourself? How?"

"Well, you see, I was going after Elsa- well more like chasing- because Meg told her that I called her a name- and I was trying to apologize, but then the light's went out, and they gave me a free coffee for helping them, and then-" Her face had turned red as she exhaled a large gust of air through her lungs, and Rapunzel snickered.

"I was being stupid and I spilled the coffee, and I was rinsing my arm in the bathroom, and then I felt sick because of the smell in there- which I don't know why anyone would like the smell of strawberries anyway, I mean they even had strawberry soap-"

"Anna!" Kristoff interrupted, and Anna shut her mouth. "Did you use the strawberry soap?"

She nodded. Kristoff gestures to her arm, and she sighs as she reluctantly pulls up the sleeves of her cardigan, and she hears Rapunzel suck in a breath.

"I think this is an allergic reaction, Anna," He says as he gently holds her swollen arm in his big hands, running over the hives with his rough fingertips. She snatches her arms away to scratch at it harshly.

"Don't scratch at it! You'll make it bleed," He warns, but she doesn't seem to hear him as her nails rip her skin. A single drop of blood forms on her arm. She pouts as she licks her thumb and runs it over her red skin.

"But I don't get it," She whines. "What does the soap have to do with all of this?"

"Because you're allergic to strawberries, Anna, that's why," Rapunzel quips, crossing her arms. "Which is kinda ironic, since you're a strawberry blonde."

Anna attempts to open her mouth to respond, but suddenly she feels hot and sweaty all over. Her breathing becomes shallow and rapid, and her hands, arms, and neck all become unbearable itchy at once. She cries out, tears pricking at the edges of her eyes as she tries to soothe the itching. Kristoff stands up, swinging his and Anna's backpack over his shoulder and hoisting her up. He tosses Rapunzel his keys.

"You drive, Punz. We've got to get her to the hospital. I think she's going into anaphylactic shock."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Elsa doodles on the front cover of her notebook as her summer school professor rambles on about his social life, which no one seems to be listening to. She yawns again, resting her chin in her hand, and closes her eyes. She's just so tired and worn out, but she can't sleep. Her mind keeps going back to what Jack had said yesterday. She doesn't really have a frozen heart, does she?<p>

If she did, would she feel incredibly guilty for making that pained expression appear on Anna's face?

_Anna._

Elsa closed her eyes, seeing Anna's teal eyes fill with tears as she bolts from the store. Elsa really didn't intend to hurt her feelings, but with everything that's happened recently, she can't trust anyone. Ever since the events that occured over six months ago, she's found it hard to actually maintain human contact and conversation. It's been _over_ _six months,_ but she just can't help it; her trust has been broken so many times that it seems impossible to be repaired.

She was so affected by what happened that her grades had slipped dramatically, and now she was in summer school until classes started again in September. She had also ruined what would have been a perfect brother-sister relationship with Jack; He knew what had happened, but knew that Elsa didn't like to talk about it. He stuck by her through it all, but all she gave him in return was unpredictable arguments and silence. Pretty soon, he stopped caring and moved out.

The day he moved out, she had cried herself to sleep. Without Jack, she had no one, since their estranged parents wanted nothing to do with them. Now she was truly alone.

She rested her head on her arm, her eyes focusing on the teal color of her pencil. It reminded her Anna's glassy eyes that stared back at her filled with confusion.

Elsa knew Anna meant no harm, but she was just so damn _persistent. _It bothered Elsa to no end when Anna wouldn't go away, and she's just so angry and s_cared._ Scared of what's going to happen.

She hates herself for not being able to hold a normal conversation like a normal person. She hates herself for not telling Anna that she knew the sun was in her eyes, that it was okay that she called her an Ice Queen, (and frankly because Elsa didn't give a damn what the others thought) because since the six months since she's moved to this city, no one has ever cared enough to go after her. But that could be because six months ago Anna hadn't yet applied to college.

She put her head in her hands. Her head throbbed with pain as she felt yet another headache coming on.

Just as she's about to draw the last stem of her snowflake on her notebook, a giant hand slaps itself on her desk. She doesn't have to look up to know who it is; the sword tattoo on the side of his middle finger tells all.

"Hello, Hans." Elsa says without looking up from her doodling. The one thing she hates about summer school is that fact that she has the same class as Hans, a huge douchebag who only wanted to get into every girls' pants, which he had, except for Elsa. She winces as the chair beside her screeches as Hands pulls it back and plops down next to her.

"Hey, babes. Wanna go out tonight?" He asks, and Elsa sighs deeply and rubs her at her eyes with closed fists. She looks up at his trademark smirk that would make all the girls in the class drop their pants. But not Elsa; Besides, she's wearing a skirt today.

"Hans, no. I'm not interested, and I wasn't yesterday, nor will I be tomorrow."

He scoffs, leaning back in his chair and propping his feet on the table. His muddy boots nearly miss hitting Elsa in the face. "Yeah, sure, whatever you say, Ice Queen."

Elsa's blue eyes flare and she turns her head so fast she wonders how it's still attached to her neck.

"Excuse me? Where did you hear that?" She sneered at him, clenching her hands into fists.

"Everyone knows about it," Hans laughs, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye. "It spread faster than a wildfire in the summer."

"Ugh. I hate gossip." She whined, and Hans shrugs.

"What did you do that gave you that reputation, Els?" He asked, and she glowered at him for his pathetic excuse of a nickname.

"None of your business, asshole."

"Whoa, take it easy. It's a harmless question. Hmm," He mused, his thumb and forefinger underneath his chin. "Since you seem pretty secretive about it, you must've done something awful. What was it, Els?"

"Go away. I'm tired, and I have practice later." _I also have to apologize to Anna, if I don't screw that up._

"You sleep with one of the girls? Ha, I knew it the moment you walked in here and didn't drool over me."

"Don't flatter yourself, sideburns." She retorted. Hans leaned in close, his breath ghosting over her lips.

"Did you kill someone?"

Elsa stood up so fast she knocked her chair over, and Hans backed away quickly, hands up. She stared at him, panting and red faced, fists clenched. Hans looked her over once, at her wide blue eyes and suspicious reaction. He smirked.

"Fucking dyke." He seethed, walking away with the swing to his hips that made all the ladies swoon. But not Elsa. No, she wanted to kick him so hard that all the ladies would swoon over how shiny his wheelchair was after she kicked his ass so hard he was paralyzed.

* * *

><p>With her hair in its usual bun, Elsa made her way over to the pool with her swim bag settled on one shoulder. Once she got there, away from Meg and all the other girls, she waited anxiously for Anna to arrive. Pretty soon, Elsa was doing laps by herself and she kept glancing over her shoulder at the door anytime she saw movement from the corner of her eye.<p>

She was so caught up in watching the door that she let Meg score on her when she wasn't ready. Meg whooped and cheered, receiving high fives from all other girls.

"Elsa! What was that?" Oaken yelled, and she just stared at him. He sighed deeply and shook his head, mumbling as he turned away.

The rest of practice went smoothly, despite Elsa not being completely focused. She was the first one out of the pool when practice was over, and was tying her shoelaces when Meg walked over to her, her army of bimbos behind her. Elsa continued to ignore her, still angry about the day before.

"So, Elsa, I heard that you made quite the show during your class."

Elsa didn't respond.

"Hans told me about it. He's such a sweetheart," she said dreamily, clutching her arms to her chest. "He also said you slept with one of us. Your second day and you're already the team skank? That's a new record, Ice Queen."

Elsa stood up, snatching her bag from the ground and hiking it over her shoulder.

"Or should I say team _dyke."_

Elsa stopped entirely, and Meg grinned thinking that she finally broke through the mask that Elsa was so good at using. Instead, Elsa looked Meg dead in the eyes, and smiled.

"You're just jealous because Hercules put out with me instead of you."

It wasn't entirely true, but Elsa had heard through enough mouths to know that Meg and Hercules were struggling. She found out that Meg wasn't putting out with Hercules when he told Elsa that he just wanted someone to love him who wasn't Meg. Elsa could tell what he meant by the bulge in his pants when he stared at her with his mouth hanging open. Luckily she had more respect for herself.

"Pick your jaw up off the floor Meg, holy shit!" Elsa heard one of the girls exclaim as she made her way calmly toward the exit. Once outside, she burst into a run towards the bookshop, hoping Anna or maybe Jack would be there.

When she arrived, she didn't see Anna's bike chained to the side of the building. She burst through the doors, hurriedly running to her manager, Belle, and asking if a redhead with two pigtails had come in. Belle shook her head slowly as Elsa sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"What's wrong, Elsa?" Belle asked alarmed and Elsa shook her head.

"I need to apologize to her, but I haven't seen her all day."

"Oh," Belle replied, seeming shocked that Elsa actually responded to her question, but rubbed soothing circles over her back. "What happened?"

Elsa couldn't respond as she felt Belles hand moving across the back of her shirt; She was trying not to jerk away from the contact. Belle noticed her discomfort and dropped her hand, taking a step back.

"Well, I'm sure wherever she is, she's okay." She assured her, Elsa didn't seem convinced as she chewed on her lower lip, her blue eyes shifting. Belle stared at her discreetly; Never since the months she's been working here has she _ever_ seen Elsa care about someone, besides her brother.

Suddenly, two police officers burst through the doors of the store. Elsa's heart seemed to stop in her chest. Belle stepped in front of her, crossing her arms. The other girls came to see what all the hullabaloo was about as the bell rang loudly from the door being opened so violently.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" Belle asked, eyebrows raised. Elsa let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding as the police seemed surprised by her confidence.

"We have a warrant for an arrest."

Belle's brown eyes went wide. "What? Who?"

Elsa's headache became more severe, running around the side of her head to the middle of her eyebrows. She couldn't even blink as one of the officers eyed her up and down, recognition in his eyes. He whipped out a piece of paper, while the other went around Belle and snatched her by the arm.

"Elsa Arendelle, you are being charged with the murder of Ariel Triton. You have the right to remain silent-"

Elsa fought against the handcuffs, heart pounding and legs shaking. She could hear Belle and the others arguing, and she saw Belle clasp her hands over her mouth as the police officer explained. She gave Elsa one long look of shock. Elsa closes her eyes.

"-anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law-"

Elsa blocks everything out as she is shoved into a cop car and driven to the local prison.


	3. The Past is in The Past

**A/N: Sorry about the delay. The weather where I live is not agreeing with my internet most of the time, so expect delays of weekly updates.**

* * *

><p>She flooded her thoughts every second of everyday. She didn't know how to swim, but that was okay. She could drown in her ocean blue eyes everyday if that meant she could see her smile.<p>

Elsa wasn't supposed to like girls. She was a prodigy, one of the top students of her class and the daughter of the most important CEO at Burgess, Co. Her mother was the best lawyer in the country, and so of course that meant Elsa had to follow in her parents' footsteps.

They had moved to Burgess when she was eight years old; Her father had gotten a partnership that offered him double the amount than what he received in Norway. Elsa wasn't bothered by it one bit, although she often found herself staring outside of her bedroom window, her pencil in her hand and her chin resting on her knuckles as she watched the snowflakes fall outside. Although it had only been about three days since they had moved, it was just starting to become chilly to outright freezing outside, which meant snow.

As she watched, the big house with blue door across the street opened, and out stepped a small girl about Elsa's age, wrapped snuggly in a green coat and a purple hat. On her feet she wore cute beige boots. She ran towards a pile of snow and dove in, giggling and laughing as she came up spluttering from the ice. She twirled around, letting the snowflakes wet her face and land on her tongue. Her vibrant red hair contrasted abruptly with the paleness of the snow.

Elsa felt her heart race, from excitement, but also a strange tingling feeling in her stomach that she couldn't exactly pinpoint at her age. She smiled as the young girl fell happily onto her back, spreading out her arms and legs and creating snow angels.

Elsa wanted so badly to play outside with the girl that she was practically vibrating with the effort. Looking down at her notes, she scribbled down an answer and slammed her notebook shut. She pulled on her new blue coat and hat, and burst from her room and flew down the stairs past her nanny, who asked where she was going and if she was finished with her work.

She brushed past her five year old brother Jack, who was too busy playing with his plastic broom and flying around the kitchens.

She stepped outside, biting her lip as the girl across the street heard the door shut from where she was. Once her eyes locked on Elsa's, she smiled, and waved. Elsa waved back shyly, cheeks blooming with heat.

The young girl yelled into her front door to alert her parent, then checked both ways, and crossed the street. She trotted over to Elsa and stuck out her mitten covered hand.

"Hi!" She introduced herself, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "My name is Ariel Triton, and this is Sebastian," She showed Elsa her stuffed red crab, and she gave it a squeeze. "What's yours?"

"I-I'm E-Elsa Arendelle," Elsa replied, voice shaky from embarrassment. She ran her hands over her braid, nervously biting her lip. Ariel titled her head, pouting.

"Where are your gloves, Elsa? It's freezing outside!"

Elsa shrugged, shoving her hands into her jacket pocket. "The cold never bothered me."

Ariel smiled again, and from up close Elsa noticed that her cheeks were pink from the cold. She closed her eyes and dropped to the ground, looking up at Elsa. "Let's make snow angels!"

"Uh.." Elsa stuttered, and Ariel sat up.

"Huh? Can't you make snow angels?"

"I-I don't know how to."

"I'll teach you!" With that, her hand shot up and caught Elsa's, yanking her to the ground. Elsa landed on the soft, cold hard ground with an yelp. Ariel sat on top of her waist, and grabbed her arms. Elsa's breathing picked up quickly. "See? Like this!" She began moving Elsa's arms, and pretty soon Elsa got the hang of it.

Soon enough, they were giggling and making snow angels in Elsa's front yard. After a vigorous snowball fight, they sighed and lay down on the snow, watching the snowflakes fall.

"Elsa?"

"Yeah?" Elsa turned her head towards her, and Ariel leaned on her hand facing her.

"What are you thinking about?"

Elsa turned away, staring at the sky again. She pondered in thought, wondering if she should tell her thoughts.

"...I thinking about-"

"Seahorses?"

"Um, no," Elsa replied, confused.

"Oh," Ariel shoulder's dropped. "I love seahorses. They're so majestic."

"I suppose they are, and they're also brave."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well," Elsa recalled her science notebook back in her room. "When a seahorse is pregnant, all its babies have to leave. Although they might wander around him, eventually they grow up and he becomes lonely." She sighed heavily, and frowned. She was pretty sure that she had gotten some things confused, but Ariel didn't seen to notice.

"You seem sad. Are you lonely Elsa?"

The question caught her off guard, but she kept her composure. She pressed her lips together. "Sometimes. Mostly I have my younger brother, but he's only five and he likes to play boy games. I wish I had a sister that liked that same things as I do."

Ariel sniffled, crossing her arms behind her head. "I'll be the sister you never had, Elsa. Okay?"

Tears threatened to fall down Elsa's alabaster cheeks that were pink from the wind, but Ariel grabbed her hand. It felt so small in its warm mitten.

"If you're ever feeling lonely, just look at the moon. Like seahorses, it has to let its babies be free, but they're always with him. But the moon babies' are the stars."

Elsa remembered what Ariel said that first day they met for thirteen years, and during those thirteen years, Elsa experienced an emotion that drove her to live every single day to see that vibrant red hair and ocean blue eyes. Love.

Elsa confided in Ariel, about her parents, her anxiety, her love for tea, what made her tick. Ariel taught her how to dance, she told Elsa her dream of marrying a prince, her love of seahorse cookies, and she taught her how to swim. Elsa joined water polo so that she could swim and take out her frustration on other girls. There wasn't anything that Ariel didn't know about Elsa, except that Elsa was in love with her. That Elsa feared would destroy her relationship with her best friend, but she realized that it wasn't the best idea when Ariel exclaimed happily that Eric had asked her out on a date.

Although she was hurting inside, Elsa put on a fake smile and helped her pick out her outfits and offered her advice on her makeup. Elsa waved goodbye as Ariel slipped in the passenger seat of Eric's beat up and brown BMW. Elsa broke down in tears as soon as the car rounded the corner.

Elsa kept her feelings a secret for another two and a half months, until Ariel broke it off with Eric, claiming he only ever talked about himself and always smelled like fish. Elsa wasn't really feeling up to listening to Ariel complain and whine about her single love life. She had just gotten chewed out by her parents for her not so perfect research paper percentage, that had just been shy of a one hundred percent. Nothing she did was ever good enough.

Ariel could feel the tension in the room, and leaned in close to Elsa's face, eyes ghosting over the dusting of freckles across her nose. She planted butterfly kisses across Elsa's cheeks, expecting Elsa to laugh and push her away, but instead, Elsa broke down in tears.

Frightened by her reaction, Ariel quickly moved back, and brushed a tear away with her thumb. While doing this motion, Elsa caught her by the wrist and pulled her in, smashing their lips together.

Ariel's lips were smooth and smelled of a tropical breeze, and Elsa felt like melting against them. Noticing Ariel's stiff shoulders, her eyes widened at her actions, and just as she was about to pull away and start apologizing, Ariel kissed back. Just like that, Elsa let it go, and she shared the most intimate moment she could ever have with someone.

Her parents were furious when they caught them together in the morning, yelling at Ariel, blaming her for Elsa's recent bad grades and smart attitude. Elsa screamed right back at both of them, clutching Ariel's hand behind her, proclaiming her love for her.

That sent her parents into an all out fury, and by the end of the day, Ariel was back at home and Elsa was locked in her room from the outside. Looking outside her window, she could see the light in Ariel's room from across the street. She could faintly see the outline of a seahorse plastered on the window. She smiled, knowing it was their insider.

The next morning, Elsa was removed from her home by the police. Her belongings and personal items were left behind, and all she could do was walk out of the house with her head high, ignoring her parents' lies to the police that she was out of control.

She wanted to slap that smug grin right off her father's face, and finally broke down and yelled at him, asking him why he would kick out his own daughter. His response was something that she never wants to remember.

She moved almost across the country, but she made sure she was close enough to see Ariel again. They were inseparable as ever, and Elsa was so grateful for her girlfriend's unconditional love.

Elsa never talked or tried to get in good graces with her parents again. When she would visit Ariel, she never looked toward the house. If she did, she would want to douse it in alcohol and set the house aflame.

Ariel worried about Elsa's parents; They were rarely seen and when they were out and about, they gave Ariel that meanest glares. Elsa told her not to worry about it, but boy was she wrong.

One particular night, in the dead of winter, Elsa's boots crunched through the icy snow as she walked up the porch steps to Ariel's house. She didn't really worry about Ariel's open window on the second story, or the missing seahorse that was their signal that Ariel was home. Elsa picked up the key from under the flower pot, and attempted to unlock the door. It was already open.

She cautiously pushed it open to the dark foyer. It was eerily quiet, and once she shook the snow from her hair and jacket, and tiptoed up the stairs two at a time, trying to lessen the creaking sound they made.

Ariel's door was slightly ajar, and Elsa peered through the crack. She could see the toes of Ariel's winter boots on the floor, the ones Elsa had gotten for her last year.

"Ariel?" Elsa called out, but she didn't receive a response. She pushed the door the rest of the way open, and her heart skipped a beat at the pale complexion of Ariel's skin. Her red hair was dull and lifeless, and her usually pink lips were blue. She lay sprawled out on her back, head to side.

She ran over to her, clutching her ice cold face in her hands. A faint pulse was there. She shivered as a cold wind blew through the room, and she hastily shut the window. Then, her blue eyes caught the sight of a white box on the floor, upside down. Bending down, she grasped a blue seahorse cookie that had one single bite on it. Beside the box, lay a note.

_Dear Ariel:_

_When I saw these, I couldn't help but think of you. I hope these prolong your needs until you're back in my arms again._

_Love, Elsa._

_P.S. I had the bakery add a extra little something in there, just for you._

Vomit threatened to come up her throat as she fingered the dusty white powder on her fingers. She didn't send Ariel these seahorse cookies. She was shaking as she tears slipped down her face.

Shakily, she pulled out her phone and dialed 911.

Ariel's death was ruled a homicide, death by arsenic poisoning. Elsa was the number one suspect, and although she constantly avoided the public eye and attempted to speak her alibi in court, she couldn't do so without the sobs racking in her chest.

Elsa was arrested for the murder of her girlfriend, and put on trial. She was numb as her parents spoke about her, how she fell in love with Ariel, causing her grades to slip. She felt that if Ariel was dead, than her parents would realize they made a mistake and let her come back home.

The lies were horrible, and when it was Elsa's turn to speak, all she could hear was Ariel's breath in her ear, saying "I love you."

The court ruled her guilty, and after the trial, she was led away in hand cuffs. While in prison in a city far away from Burgess, she was molested and abused by her fellow inmates. Finally, her bail was announced at $200,000. She cringed when she heard that, and was the first to jump at the opportunity to escape.

She was nervous and terrified as they snuck through the halls at night, having snatched a key when an officer wasn't looking. Suddenly, someone had crossed the line, and bright lights illuminated the entire prison. Alarms sounded, and it seemed every officer in the building ran outside.

Seizing the opportunity to blend in, Elsa ran towards a dig out where she crawled underneath the dirt and grime. She had never run so fast in her life.

She spent the next few days in alley ways, sleeping on boxes and keeping her hair under her hood. On a windy and rainy night, she stumbled upon her old apartment complex in Burgess. She tromped up the stairs, and reached for the key where she usually put it. It was still there, and she hurriedly unlocked it.

Before she could twist the knob, it flew open, and there stood Jack. He stared at her dumbfounded, and her breathing grew ragged. Instead of calling the police, he embraced her tightly until she begged him to let her go. He was crying and smiling, all the while asking questions. She answered as many as she could before she zonked out.

They decided to move again, farther away from their parents and farther away from their past. They changed their last names, supported each other, and Jack always kept his mouth shut about what had happened. Elsa was relieved for that, and for a while, everything seemed like it was going to be okay.

Now, as she sits in her old cell in a ugly orange set of matching shirt and pants, her heart aches. Leaning her head against the wall, she can't help but wonder if any of this would've happened had she been born normal.

She scratches at her arms again, this time leaving dark red marks. Being in this dirty old cell makes her uncomfortable.

After dinner is served, she sitting by the wall when an officer unlocks her cell door.

"Arendelle. You have a visitor."

She follows the officer out into the hall, ignoring the nostalgic hoots and hollers of the other inmates. "Where ya going, Ice Queen?" They taunt.

She is lead into a room, and sits down at a table. A sheet of glass separates her from her freedom, and she holds the phone to her ear.

Soon, the door across opens, and she sees a flash of red. A glimpse of familiar blue eyes. In her arms, she can see the outline of a seahorse.

She didn't realize that paranoia could set in so quickly. Hadn't it only been twenty four hours?

She sees Ariel, she feels her, gets the tingling feeling in her stomach again.

She starts to hyperventilate, breathing shallow. A soft, hoarse voice whispers in her ear.

"Elsa."


	4. Time Heals Nothing

**A:N/ Whoever catches the movie reference gets a free cookie.**

* * *

><p>Snuggled up in bed in her favorite snowman pajamas as the rain outside splattered against her window noisily, Anna gently blew on her hot chocolate, licking the whipped cream from her nose. Her teal eyes danced around the small screen of her computer, pulling her comforter closer to her face as she watched the horror film.<p>

Kristoff, after giving her a lecture about common sense, had recommended Anna stay home from their ritual early morning run and just sleep in. He dropped her off at home, reminding her to take some Ibuprofen for her headache that her doctor prescribed. Anna didn't need to be told twice, and had hurriedly ran to her apartment and popped in a movie into her computer. That had been at one in the morning; It was currently nearing eight o'clock, and Anna had not gotten a wink of sleep. Not like she could anyway.

Suddenly, her phone rang, startling Anna right out of her wits. Her heart throbbed in her ears as she picked up the phone, carefully setting down her hot chocolate.

"Hello?"

"Hiya, Anna!" Rapunzel's chipper voice rang through Anna's ears, and she inwardly groaned, knowing that her Saturday morning movie marathon was about to end early. She ran a hand through her bangs, her fingers becoming knotted in her strawberry blonde locks.

"Hey, Punz. What's up?" She asked, finally yanking her fingers free from a knot in her hair.

"Have anything planned for today?"

"Well, actually I was-"

Rapunzel cut her off. "Good, me neither. Let's go to the bookstore today; There's a CD I want to get there."

Anna bit her lip, remembering the scene between her and Elsa two days prior. She knew Elsa worked at the bookstore as a barista, and wasn't ready to face her. If she took one look at her, she knew would either freeze on the spot or book it quick.

Oaken had given her yesterday off, so Anna had managed to weasel her way out of that confrontation. Now, with Rapunzel's constant chatter in her ear, she knew there was no getting out of it.

"Anna? Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Um, sure, I guess."

"Great! See you in fifteen."

Anna sighed as she hung up, dramatically falling backwards onto her bed, while simultaneously knocking her cup of hot chocolate onto the floor. Mumbling and cursing, she cleaned up the spill and attempted to control the bird's nest that was her hair.

She considered taking another shower, but she shivered at the thought; She could still hear the terrifying music from the movie.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel skipped along beside her, chatting about Pascal and her newly acquired boyfriend Flynn as Anna held the umbrella over both of them. It was quite chilly outside, despite the high temperature the past couple days. Anna looked up at the dark sky and wrinkled her nose; She hated rain.<p>

She cringed when the tinkle of the bell sounded, and gave a forced smile when Rapunzel gushed happily over the new Coldplay album. Every so often a movement out of the corner of her eye made her jump and hide behind a shelf, earning a few confused glances from other customers.

She eventually convinced herself that Elsa wasn't working today, and wandered over to the horror section. She was just about to open the door from where the strange noises were coming from when she felt a hand on her shoulder. A scream escaped her lips, her elbow jutted backwards, and she whirled around quickly, knee raised and ready-

"Agh, Anna!"

She stopped, finally opening her eyes to see Jack, laying on the floor with his arm wrapped around his midsection. Heat immediately found its way into her cheeks, and she lowered her foot back to the floor.

"Oh my God, Jack! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you, well of course I didn't see you, I was reading a book, but you snuck up on me! In the horror section!"

"Anna," Jack held a hand up, wincing as he stood. "It's fine. I was just coming to ask if you've seen Elsa."

"E-Elsa?" She visibly shook at the mention of her name, but at the same time her heart fluttered."Um, no. I haven't."

"Oh." He shoved his hands in the pocket of his dark blue hoodie. "Cause she usually comes home around the same time every night. This morning she didn't come to breakfast, and she wasn't in her room. Do you know where she could be? I'm only asking because I know you two are goalies."

Anna shifted from foot to foot. "Sorry. I haven't seen her. You could ask some of the staff." She avoided eye contact, her gaze burning a whole in the carpet.

"You're right. Thanks," He turned to leave, but looked back at Anna. "Did Elsa say something to you?

"N-No! She didn't. Uh," She pulled an invisible lock of hair behind her ear. "I'll come with you."

"Okay."

She followed behind him, every so often tripping over her own feet from nervousness. She nearly bounded right into him when he stopped in his tracks. She peered around his arm, and her teal eyes grew wide at the sight of one of the barista's bawling into her co-worker's shoulder.

"Belle, Merida, what's going on?" Jack asked, walking to the counter. The barista with the soft brown hair tied with a blue ribbon whirled around to face him, cheeks flushed and eyes red.

"You wanna know what's wrong, Jack? Your sister!"

Anna saw Jack's shoulders stiffen. "What about Elsa? Do you know where she is, Belle?"

"She's in fucking prison!" She yelled, causing a few customers to stop what they were doing and look at the scene unfolding before them.

Anna's heart nearly stopped. _Prison?_

"For what?" Jack's voice shook slightly, and Anna stepped around to stand next to him. She rubbed soothing circles on his back.

Belle brushed away the fresh tears that trickled down her pink cheeks. "You tell Elsa that she's fired. I will not have any _murderers _in my store!"

Anna's jaw went slack. _Murderer?!_ She pondered over her thoughts, remembering Elsa's face, her cold arctic blue eyes and they way they showed her true emotions. Before she knows it, Jack is no longer at her side, and she catches a glimpse of him as he disappears outside.

She turns back to Belle, who had returned to bawling on Merida's shoulder. Taking a deep breath, Anna walks closer.

"Belle?" She asks timidly, and Belle turns to the sound of her voice. She pulls away from Merida and walks around the counter, puling Anna into a hug. Anna huffed as Belle nearly squeezed the life out of her, but hugs her back nonetheless.

She pull away after a moment, cringing as she brushes at the wet spot on Anna's jacket. "Sorry. Today has just been difficult."

Anna smiles timidly. "It's alright. I'm Anna, by the way."

Belle blushes, keeping her eyes locked on Anna's. "I know."

"I don't want to bring up bad memories, but...do you know what Elsa did?"

Belle's brown eyes turned hard, and her mouth quirked into a frown. "All the police said was that my co-workers and I not share such confidential information."

"What exactly happened?"

Belle shifted her gaze, shrugging. "She came in, looking for you. I didn't press on it." Anna's eye widened. and she waited for her to say more, but she remained silent.

"Please, Belle. I need to know." Anna clasped her hands together. Belle scrunched her eyebrows.

"Why do you care?"

It struck Anna at that very moment- why did she care about the whereabouts of someone who's only words to her were aimed to insult her?

"I-I just need to know."

Belle studied her for a moment, looking unconvinced. "You should ask her brother."

Anna swallowed roughly, nodding. Just then, Rapunzel skipped up and plopped herself at Anna's side.

"Anna!" She yelled into her ear. "I just listened to the entire album! I think I'm gonna get it!"

"Punzie! Stop yelling! You're giving me another headache." Anna rubbed her temples while Rapunzel pouted. She stepped in front of Anna and placed the album on the counter, slapping twenty dollars on the counter.

Rapunzel glowed as she hugged her bag of purchases against her chest. Anna turned back to Belle, but she had disappeared into the back. Anna sighed, but a flash of bright red hair came in her field of vision. She motioned Anna to follow her.

Looking back over her shoulder at Rapunzel who was humming to herself, she slid across the counter and followed the girl into a dark room.

Her huge, curly hair covered her face as she flipped through a packet, and she grabbed a pen, scribbling something down on a notebook. She tore the page and handed it to Anna. Before she could read it, she was shoved out of the room.

When she got outside, she opened the piece of paper.

It was the address of Jack and Elsa's apartment.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this, Anna?" Kristoff asked for the millionth time, earning a groan from the passenger seat.<p>

"_Yes_, Kristoff, I'm sure. Oh, turn here," She instructed, and he changed gears as he slowly staggered his way into the apartment complex parking lot. Anna grinned as she unbuckled her seat belt. "You really need a new car, Kristoff. I know you love Sven, but he's getting old." She stepped out, pulling her purple hood over her head.

Kristoff rolled down the window as she strolled away. "Sven said that hurt, Anna!"

Anna snorted, rolling her eyes as she made her way up the stairs. After the fourth flight she had to admit her heart was pounding a little faster. It was probably because she did absolutely nothing over the break and already missed a day of practice.

Finally, she made it to the sixth floor, and all the way down the hall was the apartment number. It was now or never.

Anna wrapped her arms tighter around herself as her boots clicked against the concrete, and she took a deep breath before bringing a mittened hand against the wooden door.

_Knock-knock-knock._

Anna waited, and then she knocked again. There was no answer. No one was home.

Pouting, Anna turned to walk away, before she noticed something silver from the corner of her eye. Looking down, she caught the sight of something contrasting with the soil in the flower pot. Removing her gloves, she plucked the key from the soil. She nervously put the key into the lock, waiting for someone to catch her.

When nothing happened, she quickly turned the key. The door opened, and she peered inside the dark room. She stepped inside, slowly closing the door behind her. She felt around for a light switch, and when she found none, she walked aimlessly through the dark.

Suddenly, a loud snarl erupted into her ears and her ankle twisted as she side stepped out of the way of a white blur that flew past her. Heart pounding and hands shaking, she pushed off the wall and felt her way into the kitchen. She finally found the lights, and she squinted, almost jumping out of her skin at the appearance of a white cat seated on the back of the couch.

It stared at her with brown eyes, licking its paws. She petted it on the head, and it purred. She noticed a name on his collar- Olaf.

"You're so friendly, Olaf. So soft and fluffy!" She gushed as Olaf rubbed his head against her hand, her heart melting. "Okay, Anna. Focus." She nodded to herself, unwillingly tearing her gaze away from the feline.

She walked cautiously down the hallway, noticing the bareness of the apartment. They could really use some color in here, she thought to herself. At least her apartment had posters of her favorite Marvel characters on her walls.

She came up to a door adorned with snowflakes. This had to be Elsa's room, and she twisted the knob. Her room was lit like a Christmas tree, lights and snowflake handing from the curtains and on her bedframe. Her bed was small and made neatly, covered with an icy blue duvet. Her rug on the floor was soft to the touch as Anna searched under her bed, behind her dresser.

"Why am I even doing this? This is such an invasion of privacy," She whispered to herself, and finally opened her nightstand drawer. She picked up a leather bound book, no doubt in her mind that it was Elsa's journal. She bit her lip, contemplating. "Should I-?"

Her phone rang, shrill and loud, in her back pocket, and she fumbled to accept the call.

"Hello?"

"Anna!" Kristoff's urgent voice hit her ears.

"Kristoff? What is it?"

"I thought you said Jack was already home! He's coming up in the elevator!"

Anna's eyes went wide. "What? There's an elevator? I'm climbed six flights of stairs for nothing!"

"Anna! That's not important, get out of there!"

"Right!" Anna quickly ended the call, clutching Elsa's journal to her chest and running from her room. She nearly stepped on Olaf again as she hastily turned off the lights, and finally her hand grasped cool metal.

Flying down the stairs, she ran across the asphalt and landed breathlessly in Kristoff's car. She huffed, out of breath, as he backed out of the parking lot and headed onto the freeway.

* * *

><p>Anna lay on her side, comforter tucked up underneath her arms and pillows freshly fluffed. She rubbed her fingers over the leather of the journal. Finally mustering up enough courage, she peeled back the pages.<p>

Elsa's handwriting was small and neat, a great comparison to Anna's flimsy scrawl. She flipped to a random page, and began to read.

_December 31, 2013_

_Ariel and I texted until three this morning. I knew it was stupid on my behalf, because I have class at seven, but I can't help it. She is the only thing keeping me sane right now._

_Jack texted me today. It's weird, knowing he isn't across the hall from me, snoring up a storm. At least I don't have to worry about him using up all the hot water._

_Jack talked about Mom and Dad. I hate it when we talk about them; They've never accepted me as their daughter, but on the other hand I've never been normal._

_Ariel seems distracted lately; I asked her about it, but she says she's fine. I'm suspicious._

Anna grew bored, and flipped through more pages. She stopped at a particular entry.

_January 16, 2014_

_They did it. I know they did, but no one believes me. Not even my own lawyer. I sit up there, in front of all those people, and I just choke. All I hear is her voice, and it brings an unbearable pain in my heart and vomit sits in my throat even though I haven't eaten in days. I miss her so much I wonder how I can even breathe._

_She ate those cookies. I know they delivered it to her, pretending to be me, knowing that seahorses were her favorite animal since that's all she ever talked about. _

_They covered it in arsenic, and they murdered my girlfriend. Ariel, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you._

_I can't prove they did it, but I know my mother's handwriting when I see it. I didn't have enough time or energy to compare her handwriting. _

_My parents notice my discomfort, and use it to their advantage. Their lies literally make me cringe, and the jury notices. They see me cringe, and they think it is guilt. They don't know the pain I feel. They don't know the truth. They don't know anything. _

Anna flips to the very next page, tears burning in her teal eyes.

_January 17, 2014_

_I wonder if they're proud of themselves. They should receive the "Congratulations You Got Your Daughter In Prison Award". I don't care. As long as I'm away from them._

_I'm writing this in the dark of my cell, and my cellmate is asleep. There's a burning sensation in between my legs that I'm not proud of. But I don't care. It distracts me from the pain._

_I used to hear "love yourself" and think "who doesn't?" __But now I sit and think "who does?"_

Wiping away a stray tear, Anna dares to read another entry.

_February 4, 2014_

_People say "Time heals all" but that's not true. Time heals nothing. It just replaces memories._

Anna can't take anymore and slams the book shut, throwing it across the room and sobbing into her hands. Taking her hands away from her tear stained cheeks, she gets up from her warm sanctuary and reopens the book.

She reads more intently this time, trying to understand the words written elegantly across the pages. She gasps, plopping her hands on her cheeks. Elsa's innocent.

She was so in the moment, she wrapped her arms around herself and twirled around. The sinking feeling in her stomach was finally gone.

Pondering, she thinks of something that could help Elsa, and before long she's drooling on her pillow when her eyes flutter close. Yawning, she stretches, cracking her spine. She could think of something in the morning.

Tucking Elsa's journal underneath her pillow, she snuggles to sleep, finally content.

Her phone rings again, and Anna groans as she smacks around for her cellular device. Peering at the screen, she could make out the words "Mom" through her squinted eyes. Just like her mother to call late at night, forgetting Anna is on the opposite coast and the time is different.

She almost accepted, but her teal eyes grew wide and she missed the call entirely. She finally thought of an idea of help Elsa. She just needed to muster up enough courage to go through with it.

She needed to meet with Elsa's parents.

* * *

><p><strong>A:N I feel this is getting rather dark. And I just ran out of cookies.**


	5. Three Cups of Coffee

**A:N/ Thank you for the reviews, my lovelies.**

* * *

><p>She yawned tiredly, hitching her bag further over her shoulder, struggling to lay the strap underneath the hood of her jacket. She shivered, blinking quickly dislodge the water droplets from her eyelashes. It was early Sunday morning, and it was cold and raining again. She had stayed up all night, far too anxious and continuing to read journal entries. Now she was exhausted from not getting her usual ten hours of sleep the past two nights.<p>

She had forgotten her umbrella at home, not bothering to check the weather outside, because she was far too eager to head to the library in order to search any articles about Elsa and Ariel.

A couple passed by her, giggling with their arms linked together and cups of coffee in their gloved hands. She sighed as the scent of peppermint lingered in the cool September air, and her heart pounded quickly at the thought of the future, perhaps with her arm linked with a certain individual, sneaking in kisses and drinking coffee, her head tucked underneath the soft curve of her jaw and a few wisps of blonde hair tickling her cheek that were loose from her braid-

Anna stopped, shaking her head to free her mind of the thoughts. She shouldn't be so distracted right now; She had much more important things to worry about, like all the summer homework she missed last week and explaining to Oaken why Elsa wouldn't be showing up to practices soon. Her hands shook at the thought.

Suddenly, as she was walking, a door opened swiftly in front of her, smacking her in the nose and knocking her backwards. Before she could tumble onto the black fence of the bakery next door, a gloved hand caught hers. She was jerked forward, and she instantly held a hand up to her bleeding nose. She opened her eyes, only to be face to face with Belle, who's large brown eyes were anxious and her lips between her teeth.

"Oh my, Anna! I didn't see you there," She apologized, closing the door softly behind her. She gently removed Anna's hand from her face, taking in a breath through her teeth at the sight of the bruised and blood encrusted nose. She wrapped her arms around Anna's shoulders, leading her into a fast paced walk in the opposite direction Anna was heading in.

"Whoa, Belle? Where are we going?"

"My place, silly. We have to clean you up, and where are your gloves? Umbrella? It's freezing out here, and all you have is this thin jacket! You're going to catch a cold-"

Anna laughed nasally, her hand still covering her nose. "Thanks for worrying about me, Mom."

Belle blushed a delicate pink. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't intend-"

"Belle, it's okay. Really," Anna reassured her, tugging her hood farther over her face. "I was so distracted this morning, all I had time to do was grab a light sweater."

Belle relaxed into a small smile, still pink, and helped Anna up the stairs into her apartment, which although small, it had a nice cozy feeling to it. Her shelves were littered with books, and her tiny kitchen smelled of mint. She led Anna to her table, and bustled around until she found her first aid kit. She sat a little too close for comfort, but Anna didn't mind. She hummed as Belle wiped her nose gently with a warm cloth, and applied a small pack of ice to keep down the swelling.

"There," She grinned, sitting back and admiring her handiwork. "All better."

Anna wrinkled her nose, and although it was still sore from meeting a glass door, at least the bleeding had stopped. Bell stood up, walking towards her tin kitchen and pulling out her Keurig from her cluttered cabinets. She pulled out two mugs, and started pouring water at the base of the coffee maker. She turned around, leaning back on the cabinet and crossing her arms.

"So, Anna," She said as Anna looked up from cleaning her fingernails. "What were you doing in the rain so early in the morning?"

"Oh, I was just on my way to the library."

"Library?" Belle's eyes lit up like a child on Christmas morning and her pink lips smiled. "You love to read as well?"

"Uh, well not really."

"Oh," Her shoulders slumped slightly. "If you're not going there to read, what are you going to do there then?"

Anna bit her lip at Belle's insistent voice. "Just gonna look up a article."

"About what?" She turned and grabbed the steaming cup and began adding spoonfuls of powdered cream.

She exhaled, annoyed, and told the truth. "About Elsa."

Belle's stance went rigid. Her breathing turned shallow, and her pink lips twisted down into a sneer as she peered over her shoulder. "Why?"

"Because she's innocent."

Belle slammed the coffee mug down with a little too much force, and the brown liquid sloshed over the rim onto her hand, but she didn't react. Her eyes remained closed. "Anna, listen to me. Leave her be; She's a murderer, and that's all there is to it."

Anna balled her fingers into her palm. "She isn't like that. You don't even know her!"

"And you do?"

She remained silent as Belle poured another pint of water into the base of her Keurig, looking away. She noticed the redness of Belle's knuckles as her coffee cup was presented before her, a tiny mint leaf resting upon the foam. She took a tiny sip, the taste of mint overwhelming her senses. Belle sat next to her, resting her cheek upon her hand, sighing.

"Anna, I know you want to think that Elsa-"

"I know she's innocent Belle. That's why I'm going to the library, to help prove her innocence."

"Really, now? And how are you going to do that?" Belle's voice had taken on a monotone as Anna took another sip.

"I'm going to meet with her parents."

Belle's eyebrows crinkled as she stood, walking over to her coffee and pouring in her desired creamer. She calmly walked back to the table, blowing gently and taking a sip. "Anna, Elsa's parents are dead."

Anna nearly choked on her coffee, spluttering and wiping her mouth with her sleeve, the movement causing her to cringe as her fist brushed against her bruised nose. "Dead?

"They've been dead for over a year."

Wait. Anna stopped, eyes burning a hole into Belle's rose covered table cloth, coffee cup midway to her lips. Elsa wrote in her journal about her parents and the murder over six months ago. It didn't make any sense, and nothing was adding up. Was Elsa lying?

Anna stood up, hands shaking as she swung her bag over her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Belle, I have to go."

"Wait, don't leave. I'm sorry," Belle apologized as Anna quickly shuffled over to her door, hand outstretched to grab the handle, but Belle's hand plastered against the wood stopped her. "What can I do to make you stay?"

Anna shook her head. "Nothing." She wrapped her fingers around Belle's wrist to pry her hand from the exit, but she was whirled around quickly and was shocked to find Belle's hot mouth over hers.

Anna meant to gently back away, laying her hand on her shoulder to push her back, but she outright shoves her with too much force and Belle falls to the ground, staring up at her with hurt in her eyes. Anna stands there quivering, before muttering out a quiet "thanks for the coffee" and fleeing from the complex.

* * *

><p>Anna walks with her head down, absent mindedly running her fingers over the soft grooves of her braid. She ends up walking too far, way past the library and in a neighborhood she is unfamiliar with. She clutches her bag tighter to her as she passes a few groups of enormous looking men, and finally ends up in a convenience store that sells strange foods. Purchasing a chocolate bar, she nibbles as she walks, wishing she had her bike or had asked Kristoff for a ride.<p>

The sky is becoming dark, and she shivers as the rain begins to fall once more. A few minutes later, it's outright pouring as she cowers underneath the awning of a gym, which smells of sweat and cigarettes. Headlights illuminate her face and she squints as a car pulls next to her. It's Jack, and he's gesturing for her to get in the car.

She huffs as she closes the door, and he turns the heater up and the music down. He pulls out of the parking lot and onto the main street.

"What were you doing out there in the rain?" He asked, looking over his shoulder before changing lanes.

"I-I was on my way back from B-Belle's place, but I got lost. I was going to the library."

"Belle?" He asked, a frown upon his grave features. "What were you doing there?"

Anna exhaled, resting her head against the cold window. "She offered to help clean me up because she hit me in the face with the door. But that was about maybe four hours ago."

"Oh," Jack grinned slightly, turning a corner. "Sorry for laughing, I've had a pretty rough day."

"I bet..." Anna mumbled to herself as Jack pulled into his apartment complex. He turned to her, unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Wanna come inside for a little bit? I have coffee; Plus, it's nice to have company, since...well you know."

Anna smiled warmly at him. "I'd love to."

It was so cold in his apartment, Anna swore she could see her breath. She purred and cooed over Olaf as Jack fought with thermostat.

Finally, they were on the floor in front of the lit fireplace, sipping hot coffee. Anna was getting pretty sick of coffee, but she sipped it anyway.

"Isn't it odd to have a fire in the middle of September?" She asked, holding her cup out of the way of the cat's thirsty lips. Jack shrugged, crossing his ankles.

"I figured it would warm you up faster."

Anna snorted, taking a huge gulp out of her red mug that was almost half empty. Pieces of frothy marshmallow stuck to the inside of the cup and on her upper lip. "Thanks. I'm warm now."

"Then why are you still shivering?"

Anna glanced down at her trembling hands, shrugging. Her jacket was now drying on the back of a chair, and she was only left in her black thermal and jeans. Jack placed his now empty cup on the table, picking up Olaf and scratching behind his ears.

"Did something happen at Belle's place, Anna?"

The pressure on her chest was beginning to make her dizzy, so she told him about Belle's claim of his dead parents and Belle kissing her. She waited, gauging his reaction and already halfway on her feet for when he would shout at her to leave. His expression remained neutral, and only his eyebrows raised after a moment.

"Wow...didn't think Belle played for the other team. I guess I should've known, from the way she drooled over Elsa."

Anna twirled the edge of her damp braid around her finger as a pang went through her quickening heart. "You're not...angry at me? For actually believing her for a moment?"

Jack leaned back onto his hands, exhaling slowly. "Nah."

"Well, I'm glad. But you didn't deny the fact that your parents are dead."

He gave her a serious expression, one that mother would use on her small children. "Just don't get into anything you can't get out of, Anna."

She managed a smile as she hurriedly pull her boots and jacket on, pressing a kiss to Olaf's head and a tight hug around Jack's soft torso. She took advantage of the dry air by running towards the bus stop to head to the library.

* * *

><p>She brushed her boots on the carpet, earning glares from the librarian and others who were silently reading their books. With a wave, she somehow managed to stumble her way over to a computer.<p>

She opened Google, and typed in "Ariel Triton - Burgess"

At first there are many links to some company named Arendelle Co. in Norway, but Anna surpasses those and looks for Elsa's name.

She clicked on the first link, dated December 20, 2013.

_MURDER IN SMALL CITY_

_In the small city of Burgess, BPD was contacted by Elsa Arendelle, a twenty one year old college student who was on site at the murder of Ariel Triton. Toxicology reports found traces of arsenic in Triton's system, in her blood and in her lower intestines. BPD also found cookies at the murder site, cookies with a distinct ingredient powdered on top and inside the cookie - Arsenic. On the side, a letter was found from Arendelle herself, claiming that she was the one who purchased the poisonous cookies for Triton._

_Arendelle was unable to give a full comprehensible answer as to why she was at the crime scene and why her name was signed on the card, and was taken into custody for questioning._

Teal eyes scanning, Anna clicked anther link dated December 25, 2013.

_TWENTY ONE YEAR OLD APPREHENDED FOR MURDER_

_Elsa Arendelle, 21, was apprehended today at her apartment complex for the murder of Ariel Triton. Her parents, Idunn and Agathar Arendelle, were a part of the testimony against their only daughter, claiming that Triton was the reason of her recent drop in grades, and decided to "get rid" of Triton in order for her parents to allow her back into their home._

_Arendelle was again unable to defend herself, often going into panic and anxiety attacks. The jury will present their decision tomorrow._

Anna bit her lip harder as she unwillingly clicked on the next link.

_ELSA ARENDELLE ARRESTED FOR MUDER OF TWENTY YEAR OLD ARIEL TRITON_

_Elsa Arendelle, 21, was proven guilty in today's court hearing in the murder of Ariel Triton. Her sentence is 15 years to life, and will be given parole when she reaches the age 35. Arendelle did not wish to speak during this time._

Anna fell backward into her chair, feeling completely exhausted. She rubbed at her temples, closing her eyes. If she doesn't get to sleep soon, she'll collapse on the spot. But sleep can wait. She goes back to the links about some company names after Elsa.

She finally gets a hold of Arendelle Company in Norway, able to use her limited Norwegian to ask for the current address of Mr. Arendelle.

She hangs up quickly before the company realizes she is not really an FBI agent investigating a murder case, and types the address into her GPS and then gives Kristoff a call.

* * *

><p>"Please turn left at the next stop sign."<p>

Barely able to keep her eyes open, Anna turns left, squinting through the rain and wind past the windshield wipers of Kristoff's old truck. He had offered to drive her, but she knew this was something she needed to do on her own. The roar of the engine jolts her awake as she smacks the curb, entering into the most intricate neighborhood she's ever seen. She's only been driving for about an hour, and was glad to finally see some houses. She was worried she was lost.

"Your destination is on you left."

Anna's jaw falls slack at the huge, three story house covered with beautiful vines of roses and pearly gates. She steps out of the truck, letting down her hood now that that rain has let up, and walks slowly up the cobblestone path.

"Is this heaven?" She mumbled to herself as she climbs the porch steps. She almost doesn't want to ring the doorbell, she's so nervous, but she's doing this for Elsa.

She presses the button, the melodic sound of Fur Elise ringing through the house. She waits for awhile, and is about to knock again when the door swings open and she staring at a pair of small feet.

She jerks her head up, meeting a pair of familiar eyes. If Anna didn't know any better, she would've sworn she was face to face with Elsa.

Her hair is brown, but her facial features are an exact duplicate. She's wearing a soft, tan cashmere sweater with white pants and ankle boots. Her eyes are framed by thick, black eyelashes, and her cheeks are a delicate pink.

Anna straightens her spine, ready for the barrage of questions and endless shouts about who she is and what she wants, but all she receives is a polite hello. Anna cocks her head to the side, confused. Idunn continues to stare at her, waiting for a response.

"Yes?"

"Uh, hi, I'm Anna. I'm here to talk to you."

Idunn raises a delicate eyebrow at her. "Well, would you like to come inside dear? It's a might chilly."

"Well, um, sure." Anna can't deny the fact that her jacket is still damp and it's cold, so she steps into the vast foyer that is very warm, and Mr. Arendelle is there to greet her warmly. She takes off her jacket and follows the couple into the living room, where a giant flat screen TV sits on a golden desk. She sits on the edge of the sofa, denying the cup of coffee from Mrs. Arendelle politely. Three cups of coffee would make anyone go insane.

She takes a deep breath as the couple sit across from her expectantly. "I want to talk to you about Elsa."

Idunn's eyes turn a shade darker, and Agathar's jaw tightens. They both give polite smiles, and say in unison:

"Who is Elsa?"

Anna is taken aback at their actions, their voices in perfect synchronization, almost as if they rehearsed this daily. She crosses her ankles, twiddling her thumbs. "Elsa? You know, your daughter?"

"I'm sorry, Anna. You have the wrong home. We don't have a daughter." Idunn claims, leaning into Agathar's chest. He nods quickly.

"Oh," Anna flusters. "But I was told that you-"

"Excuse me," Agathar interrupts. "My wife is mistaken. We used to have a daughter, but she died over six months ago."

Wait, what? What's going on?

"Do you mind if I ask what her name was?" Anna tries as her voice chokes.

They both stand up fast, jolting Anna from her stupor, and Agathar heads up the grand staircase while Idunn leads Anna to the door. "I'm sorry dear, we've run out of time. I have forgotten I have a pie baking in the oven, and we must get ready to clean the house."

"But-"

I hope you find Elsa's parents," Idunn says sincerely. "Because it seems that Elsa needs help."

Anna makes sure to back away from the door a few extra feet, wary of her bruised nose. She wanders over the truck and climbs inside, wrapping her arms around herself. Nothing is adding up; Belle claims Elsa's parents are dead, Jack didn't even answer her question, and now these people claim to not know Elsa?

But how convenient it was that their daughter died over six months ago, around the same time Ariel was murdered? Anna wracked her brain, getting a headache. Who is telling the truth?

Anna nearly flies through the roof of the truck when a quick rap sounds at the window. She rolls it down quickly, a little afraid of the woman's bright blue eyes and vibrant red hair.

"I'm sorry for startling you," She says in a hushed tone. "But I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Mrs. Arendelle."

"Oh, well, I didn't really-she wasn't-"

"Do you know where Elsa is?"

"What?"

The woman sighed exasperatedly. "Elsa Arendelle, she used to live here not too long ago. She murdered my daughter last winter and I heard that she had escaped."

Anna's mouth went dry. "I'm sorry, I-I don't. But did you say that she used to live here?"

"Yes."

Anna's mouth puckered. So Elsa _was_ telling the truth, and Belle was a coffee making liar. Anna rubbed her fist across her lips again, angry.

"Well, if you hear anything, here's my card," The woman handed Anna a small, white card with a cell phone number. She turned to leave, but threw over her shoulder: "If you know something and aren't telling me, that makes you an accomplice."

"What does that mean?"

"That means you could go to jail."

Anna's heart skipped a beat; Maybe going to jail wasn't such a bad idea.


	6. You're Only Human

**A:N/ My lovelies, my computer has had a virus for the past month. Actually, it still has one, and I'm only able to write on Microsoft Word, so please bear with me. I'm updating as quickly and as efficiently as I can.**

**This section takes place after Ch 3, so at this point Anna hasn't broken into Elsa's apartment, nor does she even know about Elsa's imprisonment, so forth.**

* * *

><p>Her icy blue eyes shot open, darting quickly across the dark room, taking notice of the faint light at the end of the hall outside and the snores above her head. The thin gray blanket draped over her suddenly felt extremely heavy, crushing her chest as her breathing turned ragged. She couldn't uncross her arms from her chest and sweat began to form on her forehead.<p>

Voices began to echo, and dark, shadowy figures glided across the room, each one getting closer to her gradually. Just as she was about to pass out from exhaustion, a much heavier weight planted itself on her waist, jolting her out of her stupor.

Unwillingly, she turned her head to lay her eyes upon Alice, a pretty small blonde girl with bright blue eyes who was much heavier than she looked. She shifted against Elsa's torso, eyebrows raised.

"Another nightmare?" She asked, rolling over to cuddle against Elsa's stiff side. She buried her nose in her neck, inhaling. Elsa nodded slightly, chest still vibrating. " I could hear you whimpering. It woke me up." Alice explained as Elsa rubbed a hand across her sweaty forehead.

"S-sorry."

Alice sat up to look at Elsa's face, and smiled sickly sweet. "Were you dreaming about me?"

Elsa almost scoffed out loud, but instead chose to roll over and stuff her face into the pleated old matress. "You should be thankful I'm your cellmate, from what the others told me your last one was," Alice mumbled as she ran her fingers through her blonde hair. "I heard Ursula was a real witch."

Elsa buried her head deeper into the matress, hoping Alice would get the hint that she didn't want to talk. Thankfully, she grew cold from Elsa's lack of body heat and went back to her old stained and sweaty bed. Elsa stared at the dusty ceiling of her cell as Alice's snores once again echoed in the room.

She supposed that she should be used having nightmares, but this one was different. Maybe it was her own guilt and pain that was actually pressing down on her. That would make a lot more sense. She had never gotten sleep paralysis before, but damn it was terrifying.

She shifted, pushing her thick sweaty braid away from her neck that still smelled slightly of chlorine from the pool. Nostalgia hit her hard as she thought about her second home, and she wished she was underwater, with the silence, and the darkness.

Then, a certain pair of cyan blue eyes filled her vision, framed by a set of freckles and rosy cheeks. Elsa sighed at the memory, Anna's eyes filled to the brim with tears, her lower lip quivering in an attempt to stop herself from crying in front of Elsa. Her braids flying out behind her as she pedaled away.

Her daydreaming was short lived, and the lights blinded her eyes and the deep groans filled her ears. She swung her legs over the side of her bed as the officers banged their wooden sticks across the bars, making a loud racket.

Instead of having breakfast in their cells like usual, they were allowed to eat in the cafeteria and then wander out to the courtyard.

Elsa managed to force down a spoonful of corn, the only edible thing on the tray, and made her way outside. It was dark and gloomy, seeming to fit her mood as a few raindrops fell.

"Hey, Ice Queen!" She heard, and turned to find Ursula with her sister Morgana and their army of guppies approaching her. Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, she stood her ground as Ursula wobbled her way over, most of her thick legs spotted with purple bruises from extra weight being forced on them. Morgana, on the other hand, was as skinny as a stick, but both of them had the same thick, greasy hair. Their army of guppies copied the sour expressions on their faces.

"What do you want?" Elsa demanded.

"Aren't you happy to see me? It's been a long time, about six months or so, I've lost count," Ursula purred, lifting a finger to brush a lock of hair that had become undone from Elsa's braid. Elsa slapped her hand away, gritting her teeth, while Ursula feigned hurt. "Ouch. Guess you haven't had any lovin' since you left."

Elsa remained silent, remembering her old tricks when having an encounter with certain people like her. It was best to keep quiet.

"You've certainly grown older," Morgana inquired, resting her swampy green eyes on Elsa's chest. "Oh how I love the body at a young age."

Elsa shivered as a gust of cool wind blew down the back of her thin shirt, and opened her mouth to spit back at them when she heard her name being called.

"Arendelle! Come with me."

Without a second thought, Elsa ran towards the guard, eagerly following her into the warm hallway and away from those witches, who began making suction noises and forced sobs at her departure.

She was shoved into a room, complete with separate stalls, each with their own black telephone and a sheet of glass. Remembering her nightmare from earlier, she unwillingly made her way over to one of the chairs and took a seat. Her knee began to bounce up and down the way it always did when she was nervous as she shakily gripped the warm telephone.

The door across opened, and Elsa shut her eyes quickly, terrified to see an apparition of Ariel again. There was only so much a person could live through before they gave up, and Elsa was at her breaking point.

"Elsa."

Her eyes shot open; The voice was deep, which meant that it most likely wasn't a woman. Or so she hoped. Slowly, she let her eyes drift upward until they came in contact with Jack's, full of despair and sympathy. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Elsa, what happened? How did they find you?" He asked. His eyes darted back and forth across her face.

"I-I don't know," She rubbed at her eyes tiredly. "They just came barging into the bookstore and shoved handcuffs on my wrists," She rubbed at her still sore hands from her attempt at trying to wrestle them off. "I haven't told anyone."

Jack looked away, a crease between his eyebrows forming like it always did when he was in deep thought. He turned and spoke to someone blocked by a section of the wall that Elsa couldn't see. Jack scooched over, and a face appeared.

The face was layered by a bundle of soft brown hair twisted into a bun, with clear skin and dark blue eyes. She tugged the phone away from Jack and spoke in a clear, demanding voice.

"Hello, Elsa. I'm Jane Porter, and I will be your lawyer," She explained as Elsa ran her fingers over the grooves of her braid. "Jack has told me a lot about what has happened, and I am here to receive your side of the story, Elsa. So, why don't you tell me about the time when your parents had you forcefully removed from your home?"

A little miffed, Elsa managed to croak out an answer, and prattled on about when Elsa's parents forced her from their home after finding she and Ariel in bed together and moving almost across the country, when Ariel had mentioned that Elsa's parents were giving her strange looks, the arsenic covered seahorse cookies and the card with Elsa's name written on it. Her eyes began to tear up a little as Jane scribbled down a few more notes.

"Okay...so you said that Ariel ate a few cookies that were laced with arsenic, that you didn't buy them for her, but _your_ name was on the card?" Jane knitted her eyebrows together while Elsa exhaled slowly.

"Yes."

"Then if you didn't buy them, then who did?" Jane turned the phone in her hand sideways so that Jack could at least get the gist of what they were talking about.

"My parents," Elsa replied, eyes flickering over to Jack to see his own eyes downcast."They never supported my relationship with her in the first place. That was the reason they had me removed from home-they couldn't have someone as disgusting as me living under their roof."

"That's not true!" Jack yelled, causing a people to look their way and taking the phone from Jane and pressing it up against his ear. "You're not disgusting, Elsa!"

"Apparently I am, if my own parents choose their reputation over their own daughter!"

Jack frowned, balling his hand into a fist on the table. "That's their own choice- it's their loss. But Elsa, you can't help who you fall in love with."

Tears threatened to fall down Elsa's alabaster cheeks, but she forced them back. She really couldn't afford to cry; there were more important things to worry about. Jack grew quiet while Jane scribbled down more notes on her clipboard and stuffing them inside a manilla envelope.

"Just a few more questions, dear," She said gently as she spoke into the phone, turning over her sheet of paper and tapping her pen against her palm. "Do you think that your parents murdered her because of you?"

Elsa's eyes grew wide. "B-because of me?"

Jane nodded. "Perhaps they wanted Ariel out of the picture, thinking you'd be normal again and their reputation would be okay, by trying to create some distance between the two of you, which obviously didn't work. So when you were put on trial after the murder as a suspect, they must have decided that this had gone far enough and they couldn't gain back what they had lost, so they testified against you."

Elsa gripped the table so hard that her knuckles began screaming in protest, and all sounds were drowned out. Jack went back to his original position beside Jane's head when he noticed Elsa's reaction.

Ariel's bright white smile flashed through her mind, hazy and unfocused.

_I'll be the sister you never had, okay Elsa?_

"I-it really is my fault then," she whispered mostly to herself. "I deserve to be in here. You can't help me."

Jack had snatched the phone away from Jane's fingertips, and pressed his hand against the transparent window. "You listen to me. I am _not_ going to let the only family I have left rot in a cell for falling in love. Mom and Dad chose to do what they did because they're sick and only care about themselves. You don't deserve to be in here. You're only human."

Tears broke down the barriers, and they cascaded down rather quickly, hot and salty. She sniffled, wiping her nose with her wrist. Jack knew that Elsa was the type to blame herself before others, and didn't listen to a word he said. He huffed impatiently, handing back the phone to the lawyer.

"Do you at least have an allibi? Where were you the night of the murder?" Jane asked once the phone was in her hand again.

"I-I was on my way to her house-we were going to watch movies and drink hot chocolate. It was our weekly routine," Elsa smiled at the memory. "When I got there, her front door was open, and she was up in her room...cold and blue."

Jane pursed her lips as she listened, and scratched at her chin in thought. "About how far away did you live from her?"

"Around thirty minutes," Elsa said, rubbing her elbow absently."I told her I'd be there at seven, but I was late because I went to pick up something."

"So she answered the door, thinking it was you, and it wasn't," Jane clicked her pen repeatedly. "All there was was a box of cookies. What did you pick up?"

Elsa fiddled with a tear in her pants, biting her lip. "It was an engagement ring."

"Oh," Jane stammered, "I-I believe our time is up, Elsa. It was nice to meet you. We'll meet again soon."

Elsa forced her a tight lipped smile. As she walked away, Jack picked up the phone again and spoke quickly and quietly.

"We're going to get you out of here, Elsa, okay? I love you."

She merely nodded again, hanging up the phone and all but running out the door and down the hallway.

Jack watched her retreating form with a sadness engulfed in his chest. With a sigh, he exited the room, to where Jane leaned against the wall, arms crossed. She gave Jack an exasperated look.

"This is one of the most difficult cases I've ever worked on," She noted, cracking her knuckles. "I can't believe that any parent would _ever_ do such a thing. It's almost unbelievable."

"Well, believe it, because I was a witness. Mom and Dad have never treated her the way a daughter should be treated, and when they removed her from the house..." Jack shook his head. "I couldn't speak to them for weeks, let alone look at them."

Jane nodded, her breathing shallow, and patted her black leather briefcase. "Don't worry. I believe your sister, and we're going to get her out of this hell."

The feeling of relief would last Jack the rest of the week until he saw Elsa again.

* * *

><p><em>Note: This section is happening the day after Ch 5, which means the Elsa has been in prison for about three da<em>_ys._

"Uh uh, Anna, no _way_ am I going to let you do that!"

"C'mon, Kristoff, what's the worst that can happen?"

Kristoff stared at her, completely flabbergasted. "What the worst that can-? Do you not understand what prison is?! You go to prison, you're done! I know you want to help Elsa, but this is getting ridiculous."

Anna narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms with an indignant huff as he continued to shake his head, flipping another page in his textbook and scribbling down an answer. She regretted telling Kristoff about Elsa at this moment in time.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, glancing over at her own sheet of paper filled with her clumsy scrawl. She pretended to write something down as Professor Weselton glanced up at her with a scowl on his face as her chipper voice floated down to him.

"What I mean," Kristoff replied as he wrote down another answer. "Is that if you intentionally go to prison, you'd have to drop out of college, and you'd have to quit water polo, it'd be on your permanent record-"

"Wait, what? I was only going in there to find a way to help Elsa!"

"Anna, prison is a big deal, and what exactly were you going to do once you get in there and find her? Throw a ball at her face?"

She pouted. "First of all, that was an accident. Secondly, I said I was going to help prover her innocence, and I don't think that it would be such a big deal to-"

"No talking!" Weselton snapped, and Anna flushed as the class snickered. The clock on the wall seemed to triple in size as the end of the class neared. Weselton stood to annouce the end of class, but before he could speak, Anna was out of her seat and cheering. The class laughed louder at her blunder, and began filing out of the room as Anna gathered her things, red faced all the while.

She quickly threw down some random answer on her paper, wrote her name, and narrowly avoided falling on her face down the stairs to place her paper on Weselton's desk.

He looked up at her through his thick set of round glasses, and she fiddled with a tear in her sweater as seconds passed. Then he sighed loudly.

"Professor, I am so sorry about that, I was just so happy, not because class is ending, and I like your class heh, but it's just so cold in here, and my apartment has a heater with hot chocolate mix, you know the kind with marshmallows and-" She rambled, but he cleared his throat, and she stopped talking.

"It's alright. Just, in the future, would you mind having a bit more decorum?"

Her brain stopped for a second-what did decorum mean?

She figured it was stopping herself from cheering and whooping when class was over. She nodded, tucking an invisible lock of red hair behind her ear.

"Y-Yes."

"Good, but I'd like to remember this incident, so I would like you to write a two hundred word paper about the importance of decorum."

_Shiit._ Anna grimaced, but nodded her head. She ran out of there as fast as she could, and was relieved Kristoff was still waiting for her.

She glanced around as they walked towards the lockerooms. "Wait, where's Punzie?"

Kristoff shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Beats me. Maybe her mother got to her again."

"Hmm." Anna mused as he swung open the lockeroom door and disappeared with the rest of the guys. She continued to the women's, and when she opened the door she noticed everyone gigging and whispering to each other.

Confused, she continued to her locker to retrieve her swim bag, zipping it open and pulling off her sweater. She was just about weave her mess of tangled hair into a bun when she felt a presence behind her.

Meg stood there, looking as bony as ever in a tight dark purple suit, cap already fit snuggly on her big head. Anna scowled and turned away, zipping up her bag and heading out. She could hear Meg following her.

"What is it, Meg?" She asked, annoyed as she set down her things near the grass. She looked up at the dark and gloomy sky, shivering as she tried to calm the goosebumps on her arms.

"Have you heard from Elsa, lately?" She asked, but her voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Why?"

"No reason, Gingersnap. Just tell her that she had better watchout." With that, Meg sauntered away, leaving Anna fuming. How dare Meg threaten Elsa? She had no idea what Elsa was going through.

To her utter enjoyment, Oaken let Anna be apart of a demonstration of a new play, since a few girls were missing, where she had the great opportunity of shot blocker for Meg.

Meg struggled under the weight of Anna's newfound strength from being a goalie, and came up spluttering and choking often, scowling as Anna tried to surpress her giggles. When she would throw the ball, either it would stop a few feet from the goal, or it would miss it entirely and shoot over the wall.

"Megara! What is with you? We've lost all of our balls!" Oaken exclaimed, climbing out of the pool and tossing in the old, deformed balls from the basket as a few girls snickered at his comment. "You're done for the day. Just go home."

Anna almost laughed out loud as Meg grit her teeth, throwing Anna a glare over her shoulder.

An hour later, Anna pedaled to her apartment quickly, the cold air whipping her dripping hair away from her face and her leg muscles burning. She really needed to save up and buy a car, this was getting ridiculous. Stupid Kristoff and his study habits.

Finally, she reached her apartment, exhausted and freezing. She kicked off her damp clothes and ran the shower. While she waited for the water to warm up, she idly tidied up her room, picking up a few clothes from the floor and clearing the empty chip bags and Gatorades from her dresser.

She had just locked the bathroom door when a quiet knock sent her heart fluttering against her ribcage. She waited, unlocking the door and sticking her head out.

The knock came again, and she grabbed her baseball bat from behind her door, manuvering her way to her front door.

She grasped the handle, and with a burst of energy, swung it open with her bat raised high above her head.

"HYAH!" She cried out, but a hand stopped her from actually bringing her weapon downward onto her attacker. Blue eyes came from behind the raised hand, afraid and framed by a thick set of lashes. It was Ariel's mother.

"Oh," Anna huffed, bringing down the bat. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's quite alright," She said breathlessly, resting a hand over her heart."May I come in?"

"Oh, um, sure."

A quick glance around her tiny apartment confirmed that yes, it could have been a lot cleaner, but it was far too late as Mrs. Triton pushed her way inside and sat on edge of Anna's ugly polyester couch, crossing her legs.

Still in her towel, Anna sat on her loveseat, nonchalantly swiping a candy wrapper from the cofee table.

"So, um, what brings you here?" She asked, swallowling roughly.

"Well, I haven't been able to directly talk to Mrs. Arendelle, and it seems you just slipped inside so easily. I've been trying for over six months. I was hoping you could tell me what you talked about?"

Six months ago, her daughter was taken away from her life. Anna was suddenly very interested on a corner of her rug on the floor.

"Yes, well, let's just say that I might have overstayed my welcome."

Mrs. Triton's eyes grew wide. "What do you mean?"

Anna exhaled. "They insisted that they didn't have a daughter, although I did find it suspicious that-"

"Didn't have a daughter?" Mrs. Triton interrupted, shocked. "Why, our daughters were dating!"

"Well, yes, but Mrs. Arendelle said that she died over six months ago."

Mrs. Triton narrowed her eyes. "Coincidentally around the same time my Ariel was taken from me. They sicken me," She scoffed. "I bet they're making up that lie to keep their murderer of a daughter safe from the law. They testified against her you know, but they probably broke her out to keep her safe."

"That's not true!" Anna exclaimed, standing up. "Elsa's not a murderer!"

Mrs. Triton tilted her head to the side. "How do you know? Is there something you're not telling me?"

Anna gulped, her big mouth getting her in trouble again. "U-Uhm, no, there isn't. Really."

Mrs. Triton didn't look convinced. "You could go to jail for lying to me about the murder of my daughter. Do you want that?"

For a second, Anna considered shouting out _YES_ and being led away in handcuffs, but Kristoff's words echoed in her mind.

_You go to prison, you're done_!

With a grimace, Anna sat down with her shoulders drooping. "Elsa didn't murder Ariel. Her parents did."

Mrs. Triton's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "Her...parents?"

Anna gave a nod. "They didn't approve of their relationship, so they framed Elsa and gave Ariel those cookies."

"I-I can't..." Mrs. Triton pressed a hand over her mouth. "I don't know if I can believe you."

"Whether you believe me or not is up to you, but I know that Elsa loved your daughter with her entire being and would never do anything to hurt her."

Ariel's mother remained silent, her blue eyes working over the stichting of Anna's carpet, her teeth chewing on her thumbnail. "How did you...figure this out?"

"Uh.." Anna's mind flashed to Elsa's journal hidden underneath her pillow. "Let's just say I have a reliable source."

After a few tears and comforting hugs, Mrs. Triton was out the door, and Anna was letting out a huge breath.

Her back on the door, she slid down until she hit the floor, pulling her knees up. How is she ever going to get herself out of this mess?


End file.
